


Out to the Sea

by groovyfingers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them so much oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyfingers/pseuds/groovyfingers
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go on a small seaside vacation. Kageyama reflects on their past.Song fic based on A Moor by Raleigh Ritchie
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 32





	Out to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses the lyrics to "A Moor" by Raleigh Ritchie. Check it out [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxIkodq8GF8)

The seaside of Japan is something breath-taking, Kageyama always thought. It was scierne, the constant crashing of waves and sounds of native wildlife. Many people would probably think he would hate the beach due to the sand, and while he did find it slightly annoying, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Not when he knows how much his spitfire partner adored it. 

_Stuck in the middle with you  
There's nowhere that I'd rather be_

Kageyama opted to lull his head to look out the window. The sun has already set in the sky, casting shine and shadow through the blinds. He could hear the windchimes installed outside. The sound of the waves coupled made for a lazy morning. There was movement against the setters bare chest. He looked away from the sea to stare at the mop of orange rising.

_We could solve any riddle we choose  
But we choose to stay away from the games we…_

The pair decided to rent out a secluded beach front house for two weeks. It was a good plan, as they both were ready to take a break together during the off-season. They could easily spend it laying around their small apartment away from the hustle of Tokyo, but the sea-side seemed to be calling the both of them. Hinata also proposed beach volleyball, so Kageyama just had to agree.

_Move to the suburbs where grass goes  
Away from the stubborn city assholes_

It was always just a little bit surprising. Kageyama never thought he would wake up to his partner. It had always made sense in his head, falling pretty fast for the decoy. Their dynamics just made sense, they fit like two puzzle pieces that got lost underneath a bookshelf. It had taken the setter until their third year, just when Hinata was leaving, to finally confess. Hinata laughed, Kageyama remembers. It was beautiful, and his growing hair framed his face perfectly. The shorter boy was the first to initiate the kiss, and to keep the long-distance thing working. They always made it up to each other when they came back home. 

_Out to a world no-one else knows  
Out to the meadows  
Out to the sea_

Hinata’s brown eyes met blue when he woke up. The reminiscences of sleep clings to his face, but he still smiles. It never fails to stop Kageyama’s poor heart dead in its tracks, only to speed up faster than before. The black-haired man cranes his neck to kiss between orange eyebrows. They don’t speak, they don’t have to. Hinata lays his head back down on Kageyama’s broad chest, eyes now turned towards the window. 

_I don't really care what we do  
But let's head to the wild, me and you  
No stress, all bless, no blues  
Let's take in the view_

They remained like that for another half-hour, taking in the sounds of their breathing and the atmosphere surrounding them. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Hinata to be like this these days, more likely to slow down. He was still the same ball of energy as he’s always been, the same Hinata Kageyama fell for. But now, it was nice to share these quiet moments with him. Kageyama slung his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, his fingertips gently skimming the surface of tan skin. 

_I said  
Think about your heart, forget about your head  
'Cause if the rapture starts tomorrow we'll be dead_

They slowly start to get up, Hinata exclaiming about the perfect beach volleyball weather. Kageyama moves to the kitchen, throwing together a very simple toast, egg and strawberry breakfast. They sit at the small table on the porch overlooking the vast blue. Hinata begins to talk animatedly about something his teammate Bokuto had done. Kageyama absorbs the information, but half of his brain power goes towards committing his boyfriend's face to memory. 

_And if the world burns I wanna burn with it  
I wanna go with you, exactly how we're livin'_

They didn't think about bringing a volleyball net. The beach was private, according to the listing, so they couldn't exactly play beach volleyball. It was all the same to the two of them to just bump it back and forth for hours. Kageyama would set occasionally, even without a clear goal to hit it over a net. He still got to watch Hinata fly. He jumped impossibly higher than ever before. He slammed it down, just anywhere he could into the sand. He came down from the skies, landing perfectly on his bare feet. He looks over to his boyfriend with a familiar look in his eyes, the same as when he first hit with his eyes closed. Kageyama didn’t waste any time, running towards and tackling Hinata to the ground to pepper kisses on his flushed face. The shorter man laughed and cried out in protest, but clung onto Kageyama tighter. 

_But until that day I wanna love the minute  
The hours, the seconds  
And live without limits_

The pair decided to get in the water as the waves were not very choppy. Hinata being himself, he dove into the salt water as soon as it was deep enough. His hair turned a darker shade when wet, and slicked down the back of his head. It was weird not seeing his hair sticking up in every direction. Kageyama followed by, opting not to go underneath just yet. He knew the moment he got in his personal space Hinata would drag him below the surface. His theory was proven correct, as he grabbed Kageyama by the wrists and pulled him until he lost his footing in the sand. He wasn’t prepared however, and swallowed a mouthful of the salty ocean. He lightly tapped Hinata on the back of his head, his mean streak not fully gone just because he was dating the moron. The red-head laughed. 

_Love every day, no matter what it takes  
Throw everything at you until my heart breaks_

They showered together after leaving the sea. Hinata stood in front of Kageyama, letting the taller man lather his hair gently. Kageyama always liked getting his hair washed more, but the decoy was not going to oppose the act either. After washing the suds out, Hinata turned so his back was hit by the spray and his face was inches from Kageyama’s chest. Bending down slightly, Hinata was given better access to his boyfriends dark locks. He washed thoroughly, scratching lightly at the setters scalp. They do one final spray before sharing a long, lingering kiss under the water. 

_If we get into a sticky situation  
I wanna run away  
I don't wanna be patient_

They decided to go shopping before stopping at the house the first day. They got enough food for the week so they didn’t have to go out to eat. Neither of them were opposed to eating at a restaurant, but it seemed more intimate to cook for one another. Hinata offered to cook this particular night, making a dish his mother normally made, baked tonkatsu. Kageyama watched as he prepared the meal from the kitchen island. The smaller man talked through his entire process, as if he was on a silly cooking show and Kageyama was watching him at home. He couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. 

_No matter what the adversity we're facing  
Time and space is the only thing we're racing_

Hinata was adamant on eating outside on top of a sheet brought from their apartment. There were some small gas lanterns inside the small home that they brought out as well. Sitting them on all four corners, the pair sat down on the warm sand to eat their dinner. The wind was stale, only coming in short intervals as if to not blow sand onto their cutlets. The reflection of the moon along with the burning embers of the artificial light highlights the side profile of Hinata’s face. Kageyama couldn’t help himself but stare. He had changed so much from school but still was the same Hinata. The setter laughed under his breath, catching the attention of his partner. He brushed it off, which Hinata decided to let go.

_Maybe we could find a haven  
Get lost, go ape we’ll be so amazing  
We could do what we wanted to do_

Hand in hand, they walked down the shore of the beach. Hinata swung their arms in tandent of their stride, creating a hypnotizing rhythm. They always seemed to be in sync. They talked about anything they could think about; if they should get a new armchair in their living room, how well their respective teams were doing this season, trash-talking. It was their normal cycle. It was easy. 

_Kick up a fuss and never trust what we knew  
Try new things, new life, no strings_

Bringing everything indoors again, Hinata turned all the lights off but kept the lanterns lit. He brought them into their bedroom, setting them in random different places to set the space in a hazy orange glow. He grabs Kageyama by the hands, pulling him closer to his own body. The setter goes easily, letting Hinata wrap his arm around his broad back. The fluffy head of orange sets itself on top of Kageyama’s thick chest. The smaller man rocks back and forth, swaying to an imaginary tune. Kageyama goes with him. He believes he hears the melody as well. 

_Even if our fights get raw  
We'll brush it away, no strife, what for?  
Kick off the door and leave  
I want more_

The pair lay down in bed for the night. They stick to their similar positions with Hinata nearly on top of his boyfriend. Kageyama lays on his back, left arm curled against Hinata’s back and around to his midsection. His other arm is at his side, holding something.

“Shouyou?” He calls out quietly to see if he’s still awake. Hinata props his chin on Kageyama’s pec so he can look at his face. Kageyama raises his hand not wrapped around his boyfriend, holding a small box up to his questioning eyes. He pops it open for his boyfriend to see the contents.

“Tobio…!” Hinata exclaims, nearly toppling out of the bed. He stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes, only to throw himself into loving arms. 

_More…_

Kageyama wakes up to the sun already set in the sky. It casts shine and shadow through the blinds. One beam of light reflects against the gold band on Hinata’s ring finger perfectly so that it's causing a flare against the wall. Kageyama smiles, a genuine one, and pulls his sleeping fiancé even tighter against his chest. Hinata grins against Kageyama’s bare skin. 

_More._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I adore this pairing so much, I feel like they're literally soulmates. I have been wanting to do a song fic based on A Moor for a long time because it is beautiful. Check it out [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxIkodq8GF8)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
